thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Mishka and Sugar (Mishka's Estate)
Setting Mishka's estate, evening. Goro walks from Skyport alone. He pops his head in at the Silverlight Inn, just to see if Mishka's around, but doesn't see him. He continues onto the estate, approaches the front door, and knocks. Player 1: The door opens timidly after a moment. Mishka leans against the door. He flushes a little when he sees Goro, and his eyes widen. "Ah... hi," he says, then steps aside awkwardly for Goro to enter. "What, um. What brings you... here?" Player 2: Goro narrows his eyes at Mishka, looks over his shoulder, then steps inside, scanning the surroundings. His eyes settle on Mishka again. "What? Why are you being weird?" Player 1: Mishka looks deeply defeated. He waves his hand over his face, and the illusionary disguise vanishes. It's Sugar. She stares at her feet. "Mishka's trying to teach me a new thing," she says. "I thought, um. I was... pretty good at it... I can't do his whole, um, sassy thing though. I can't talk like he does." She scuffs the ground with her foot. Player 2: "It wasn't bad. You've got his looks down, at least. With a little more practice... actually, on second thought, I don't know why I'm saying this. You should quit. What reason do you have to mimic him, anyway?" Goro raises an eyebrow suggestively and says in a low voice, "You tiefling." Player 1: Sugar looks delighted. She breaks out into a smile again, then tries to straighten out her face. "I don't know, half-elf. I just think I ought to. He says it's, um, useful? I don't know why I'd want to look like other folks, though." She starts walking down the hallway. She's finely dressed today, as usual, but comfortably, in a simple and charming white dress tied with a small golden belt. There's a silver bracelet looped around her tail, and silver jewelry that jangles as she walks. "D'you wanna see Mishka? He's in the library." Player 2: "I do need to talk to him, but I came to find you. Uh, since I have something for you." He catches up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Hang on. Here." He pulls the two clamshell mirrors out of his pocket. "You know how I was saying it'd be good if you had a way to send a message to me? I picked these up, and they should do the trick. You can't talk into them, though. It's only visual." He hands her one of the mirrors. Player 1: She takes it. She fumbles with it a little. She clasps it like she wants it, but looks torn. "Are you-- sure? You, um. Bought this for me?" She sticks out again. "It's okay. You don't have to-- watch out for me. Hansel says he talked to Jonn." Player 2: He pushes it back toward her. "Keep it, in case something else comes up. I'll always... I mean, I can still look out for you." Player 1: She looks so pleased she almost drops it, then snatches it out of midair so it doesn't hit the ground in break. "Thank you. You're so--" And then stops. "Thank you." She flips it open and looks through it. The second mirror Goro is holding grows hot to indicate the first mirror is open. Player 2: He opens it, and waves into it. He smiles for a second but it vanishes. He snaps his mirror shut and shoves it in his pocket. "It'll turn hot if I'm trying to get a message to you. So, just keep it somewhere you can feel it." Player 1: She sticks it in her pocket. Her tail lashes, pleased, jangling the jewelry. She motions at the library and raises her eyebrows, but waits to see if Goro says it's okay to go see Mishka now. Player 2: Goro nods. "You can stick around while we talk, if you like. I'm going to be telling him about the mission I just got back from. Just keep it between the three of us, alright?" Player 1: "Yes, Goro." Her tail lashes again, pleased. And she waves him into the library, jangling a little with each step. Mishka's curled up on the couch, half-asleep. He's sitting a little sorely, and looks tired. He half sits up, startled, when Goro comes in, then winces and lies back down. He's dressed like he's been out today. "Oh, back already," he says. "And here I assumed you'd all die in the ruins. How was it?" Player 2: "I did come remarkably close to dying a couple times, but turns out the world can't get rid of me that easily. You alright? You don't look so good." Player 1: Mishka sits up, raises his arm, and pulls up his shirt a little. There's a bandage. He shifts to let Goro potentially rest his hand on it. Then raises his eyebrows and waits to see if Goro will fix it. Player 2: Goro crosses his arms and smirks. "Yikes. That doesn't look pretty. What happened?" Player 1: Mishka's mouth twitches like he's trying not to smile. "I did something extremely stupid and it backfired on me," he said. "Do you seriously want to hear it." Player 2: "You? Doing something stupid? Oh yes, I absolutely want to hear it." Player 1: "Y'know the Prince is Frederick's ward," Mishka says. "Or maybe you don't, I don't know how much you pay attention to that. Little twelve-year-old girl, mostly lives in the Abbey. She's not into politics much and she's easily manipulated-- especially because the Church has basically been raising her. Prince Rina." He shifts up and covers the bandage again, seeming to assume Goro isn't going to do anything about it. "He's trying to get her to sign a law," he says. "I'm trying to make that not happen. Anyway, she's supposed to sign it sometime next week, so I tried to break in and steal the documents. Figured it would delay things a while longer. Anyway, I, ah." He looks deeply embarrassed and also kind of amused. "Are you going to laugh if I tell you? It's idiotic." Player 2: "Yes, I'll laugh. But my laugh is delightful." Goro sits beside him on the couch and pulls his wand out, attempting to nudge Mishka's arm out of the way. Player 1: Mishka doesn't budge. Sugar scoffs. She goes around the side of the couch, grabs his arm, and pulls his arm off his side. "Nixie," he says. But he lets her. He's tightly wound and tense, but watching to see if Goro will fix it. It's almost visible how ready he is to teleport away if Goro suddenly decided to harm him. Player 2: "Thanks, Sugar. I wonder if Mishka knows how lucky he is to have you around." Goro casts his healing spell. "Anyway, you were telling me about your idiocy?" Player 1: "Ah, yes. My idiocy. I thought it would be fucking hilarious if I disguised myself as Bishop Frederick in order to break into his office. Anyway, I probably should've checked to see if he was actually, you know, around before I did that," Mishka says. He tenses a little when Goro casts the spell, even though it's only just healing magic. His eyes flicker up, and he watches Goro's face. He has his liquid look in his eyes, sometimes, when he's thinking. "Anyway," Mishka says. "I managed to talk my way into his office. I was halfway through his documents when the Bishop himself walked in and caught me." He motions to where the wound was. "I got off easy. Three paladins, one of them the new captain, and the Bishop himself... anyway, I'm alive. Ego's a little bruised, though." Player 2: "Next time," Goro says, tucking his wand away, "take me with you. What's the law?" Player 1: "You'll love this," Mishka says. "You know how they find evidence, arrest people, and then torture a confession out of them? The kind Bishop is trying to get rid of the "evidence" step." Player 2: Any trace of amusement vanish from Goro's face. He's quiet for a very long time. Player 1: "Yeah," Mishka says. "Exactly. So. Timeline's shorter, now. I'll do what I can. If you're still going to get Ripley on my side, I mean." And he waits to see what Goro says. Player 2: "I don't control Ripley like a puppet, you know. I'll help things along if I can, but if you want her on your side you're going to have to do things to cast yourself in a favorable light. Now, luckily..." Goro bares his teeth, and the loathing seeps into his voice. "She's got no more love for Bishop Frederick than you or I do." Player 1: "I know," he says. "I mean, I don't know what that's about. But. Y'know. People are gunning for her and I've noticed he's one of them. Don't tell me why, I don't want to know." He looks more comfortable now. He gets up off the couch and moves to the chair instead, away from both Sugar and Goro, and covers it like he just wanted to get closer to the fire. Player 2: Goro makes himself comfortable on the couch. "In any case, that's not what I came here to talk to you about. You and I are overdue for a chat about those airship blueprints. Very overdue." He smiles. Player 1: Mishka watches Goro getting comfortable on his couch for a moment, eyes sliding over Goro, then looks away again. He kicks up his feet on the automan. "I am sure this is going to be zero surprise for you, but I'd like to use them to gain some political power," Mishka says. And his eyes flicker to Sugar, then hums to himself. "Nixie, this might be private. Can you--?" She nods, and that's all he needs to say. She slips out of the room, having zero interest in this conversation and not wanting to be involved. "Anyway," Mishka says. "As you know, there's five positions available on the council, plus the Prince. Lawmaster, Warmaster, Spymaster, Minister of Commerce, and the good Bishop. The last Spymaster, ah, took a fall about a month ago. They need a new one. Might as well be me, right?" Player 2: Goro's eyes widen, and he smiles some more. "Oh? And what would you do in a position of power like that, pray tell?" Player 1: Mishka's mouth twitches again. "Well, again, as you probably know, the Prince is an appointed position. The current Prince appoints a member of the council as their heir. It's not usually hereditary. But the last Prince died before appointing anyone, so her poor young daughter became Prince instead..." He trails off. "Bishop Frederick is currently the heir," Mishka says. "If Prince Rina dies, Bishop Frederick becomes Prince. We don't want that, right? You and me?" Player 2: "Now, why would Prince Rina die before old Fred? She's in good health, isn't she?" Player 1: "She has an older brother," Mishka says. "Warmaster Basil. He's in his mid-twenties, something like that. He's the elder sibling, but he's a tiefling. His mum must've had tainted blood somewhere down the line. Anyway, tieflings aren't allowed to take the Prince position, so it passed to Rina instead. He's a good influence on her, keeps her in line, and helps her rule." He glances to see if Goro is following, seems satisfied, then keeps going. "Now, I don't know what darling Fred plans, but if I were in his position, I'd knock off the Prince as soon as I could. Basil is a problem, and the fastest and easiest thing to do is kill Miss Rina and take her position. If I were him. That's what I'd do. It's probably only a matter of time until she has an accident." Player 2: Goro thinks for a while, nodding. "In that case, it's in all our best interests to keep Fred very pleased with Rina, wouldn't you say? Sure, it means some bad laws for the time being. But she can always undo them once... ah... well, you know, Frederick is getting on in years." Player 1: "Mhm. Anyway, that's all it is," Mishka says, then waves dismissively. "Give me the blueprints. Make your own copy first. I'll use them to talk Basil into giving me the Spymaster position-- it's a powerful bargaining chip, and I've already been sidling up to him for months." Player 2: "Ohhh. That's what you want to do with them." Goro kicks his feet up and reclines on the couch, eyes on the ceiling as he thinks. "Um. Hmm. No." Player 1: "Then keep them," Mishka says, impossible to read. "I've got five other plans. Pity, though. I mean-- if you don't want me on your side, I don't have to be." Player 2: "Oh, Mishka. I hurt your feelings, didn't I? I never said I don't want you on my side. You're thinking too small, is the problem. Those blueprints are quite possibly the most valuable piece of intelligence of our age, and you want to just hand them over to someone in a one-time exchange?" Player 1: Mishka arches his eyebrows. "My friend, if you're going to needle me, you may as well leave." Player 2: Goro yawns. "Oh, but I walked all the way here, and it's gotten so late." He sits up and looks Mishka in the eye. "I'm not trying to needle you. I'm trying to plan with you. Let me tell you a secret. I gave the blueprints to Ripley, but she has no idea what to do with them. Not a clue. She's hopeless at politics. We've got a free pass to do practically anything we want with them, provided we don't piss her off too much. I won't hand them over, but I'll collaborate. You want in, or not?" Player 1: Mishka flicks his fingers, seeming disinterested now. But waits to see what Goro will say. Player 2: "Tell me about Warmaster Basil. Is he a good guy? As in the type we'd like to keep around?" Player 1: "Mm. That's a matter of opinion," Mishka says. "Good man, strong morals, good at his job, tries to do the right thing. He has no sense of deception, though. He's easy to manipulate. He can't tell when people are lying to him." Then says: "The Warmaster position is largely defunct. The Warmaster keeps the city safe from threats outside it-- you know, Calimport, if they happened to attack, and the orc tribes outside the city. He's fine where he is, in my opinion, but if you had something else in mind, we could get rid of him. Makes no difference to me." Player 2: "Hell no. Tries to do the right thing and easy to manipulate? He sounds like a dream come true. And very protective of his little sister, is he? Gosh, wouldn't it be a devastating blow to his trust in Bishop Frederick should there be some evidence brought to light that Fred was trying to poison little Rina. And what if... what if Mikhail Haeth were the one to uncover his treachery? Surely that would be all the reason Basil needed to appoint you the new spymaster." Player 1: Mishka starts to talk, then stops. He actually looked pleased. His eyes get that liquid look again. "Huh," he says. "That's... huh. I actually hadn't considered that. You might've over-played yourself here, though. I don't really need the blueprints-- or you, or anyone else-- to do that. Frankly, that was my only interest in them." He flicks his fingers again. "You're right. Keep 'em. This is.... better." Player 2: "I know." Goro grins and relaxes back in his seat. "Ffff, airships. Let Ripley build her toy. She can help us assert our dominance when you and me are running this city." Player 1: Mishka sobers up, then doesn't say anything for a while. He keeps toying with something on his wrist. It's a steel cuff, fairly small and hard to notice. It's not his usual style, and Goro's seen it a few times before, because Mishka seems to wear it with every outfit. It's welded all the way around-- no clasp. It isn't flashy or pretty at all, just plain and hard. The mirror gets hot in Goro's pocket. Player 2: Goro sits up straight, yanks the mirror out of his pocket, and opens it. There's Sugar, smiling and waving. Unbeknownst to him, his face softens. He waves back. Then he frowns, snaps it shut, and shoves it in his pocket again. He clears his throat. He gestures toward Mishka's wrist. "You know, that's an interesting piece of jewelry. Doesn't seem to match the rest of all your impeccably designed outfits." Player 1: "It was a gift," Mishka says shortly. "Y'know how it is. Can't take it off once somebody gives it to you." Then pulls his sleeve over it. It itches on his wrist, but Mishka does his best to ignore it. He wants it off. His jaw clenches so tight his teeth ache. "What's with the hand mirror?" he says. "Got a secret vain side?" Player 2: "I'll tell you about the mirror if you tell me about the bracelet." Player 1: Mishka chokes, then starts laughing. "You're fucking bold." Player 2: "I think I just speak your language." Goro cocks an eyebrow. "Well?" Player 1: "It's personal," Mishka says, amused. "Sorry. Maybe some other time. Tell you what. If you can get Ripley on my side for a full year, I'll tell you how I got it. It's a big secret. Needs a big investment." Player 2: "Holy shit. Must be juicy." Goro clears his throat again. He takes the mirror out of his pocket and tosses it casually into the air before catching it again. "It's a two-way mirror. I got it so Su--Nixie could tell me if she needs my help. I suppose you could use it for that purpose, too, if it came to that. With your own fucking face, is that clear?" Player 1: "I should've dragged that out longer," Mishka says (amused). "Burned it too quickly. I'm guessing that trick will only work once with you, and I've already used it." He takes a bottle of his too-sweet wine from the silver platter nearby. "You know, I had this whole dramatic plan where I was going to impersonate the poor girl, steal the blueprints during your mission, plant a false set for you to find instead -- with flaws, of course -- then use explosives to cause a cave-in. I was going to take the mask off, then dramatically teleport away and leave you all to die. I mean, I'm guessing you'd find a way out anyway, because you're resourceful like that, but it would've been fun seeing how it worked out. I am incredibly disappointed you talked me into our little cease-fire. You're too charming." Player 2: Goro laughs. He watches Mishka pouring the wine. "Can I look at something, for just a second?" He stands up and starts to approach, then stops and put a hand up. "I swear, on my dead mother's grave, and the immortal souls of my living mothers, I will not touch you." Player 1: Mishka holds still. It's painfully clear this requires actual effort for him. His jaw clenches a little, but he seems forcefully relaxed, like he's keeping his body language calm on purpose. Player 2: Goro walks up to him. He's looking closely at Mishka's face. Very, very close. But technically not touching. He moves from side to side, examining Mishka's temples and jawline. He pulls back just far enough to look Mishka in the eye. "Wow. It's seamless." Player 1: Mishka sets the bottle down. He glances at the door, glances around, seems satisfied, then reaches up. He lifts the mask away from his face. And sets it down on the silver platter. It's the same face as before, that Goro saw briefly. Nothing wrong with it. Just... plainer. Ashy hair, long, in a braid over his shoulder. Freckles. Brown-green eyes. A scar on his jawline, a faint scar on his eyebrow, a chip missing from his ear. He takes a sip of his wine from the goblet. Player 2: Goro drinks in the sight. He nods slowly. "Why do you use it?" Player 1: Mishka finishes his drink in one go. "What else am I going to do with a mask that lets me look however I want?" Player 2: "Shit, I don't know, impersonate your apprentice and make a goddamn idiot out of a poor chump like me?" He shrugs. "I'm just surprised. You're not ugly, but you wear that thing constantly. I can see the perks of looking like another person, but as far as my own face goes, I never pay it much mind." Player 1: "I like your face," Mishka says. Then: "It gets old sometimes. Frankly I'm getting tired of it. But now my whole identity is wrapped up in it, y'know. Maybe once I'm done here in another ten years I'll take it off and give it a break for a while." Player 2: "Yeah. I'm not sure anyone would mind if you stopped wearing it now, but, what's it to me? Do what you like. Who else knows?" Player 1: Mishka holds up his fingers like he's going to start ticking them off. "Hansel," he says, putting up one finger. "Goro." Second finger. He puts his hand down. Player 2: Goro doesn't try to hide his surprise. "You..." He glances around the room. "Must be lonely." Player 1: Mishka goes quiet for a long, long time. Then he says, "You ever beePlayer 1:? The high elf city-state. Almost a month's travel from here, far north." Player 2: "Never been outside Skyport. Why, what's it like?" Player 1: "Boring," Mishka says. "Quiet. Calm. Nothing happens. I was the youngest son of a minor noble. I was expected to sit quietly and do nothing, and it bored me. What's the point of being alive this long if you don't do something with it? So I left. But I took someone with me, because I thought I'd get lonely." Player 2: "I'd have to agree, that sounds desperately boring. Who'd you take?" Player 1: "Aleksei," Mishka says. "He was, ah. Not supposed to be running around with me. I was a bad influence on him, but he came with. I was fifty or so. Still a child. Him, the same. We were fucking morons. It lasted about twenty years. It was different, but it was fun, and it was fine, and it was wild, and that's all I really wanted. We robbed people, caused trouble, hunted monsters, traveled places." He's very, very quiet now, and not doing his usual talking thing. He's keeping it short. Player 2: "And," Goro says quietly, "what became of Aleksei?" Player 1: "A dragon ate him," Mishka says. "Because I thought -- and you're going to find this funny, it's hilarious, actually -- because I thought it would be a cute, fun date to rob a dragon's hoard." Player 2: Goro looks down at the ground, blinking. He lets the silence stretch on for a while. "Who knows, maybe my father came Player 1:. I never knew him. Not sure he's even alive. I'm not sure what happened to my mother, either. My real mother, I mean. I remember her--I remember we lived together in a building that was dark and always cold. I think she went out one day and just never came back. I don't know. I waited for a long time. I think she loved me, though, so I assume something bad happened to her. She wouldn't have just abandoned me. I think." Player 1: "Well, don't go there. It's boring," Mishka says. "For what it's worth, I don't think it matters much. Hey." He stuff a hand in his pocket and pull something out. It's a note. "Can you do me a favor? Slip this under Hansel's door? I used to just teleport, but I can only do that if I've been there before. Never been in this new room of his." Player 2: Goro takes the note. "What's it say?" Player 1: Mishka eyes him. "It.... hang on. You probably speak Elvish." He takes the note back. "Nevermind." Player 2: "What, you're worried I would've read it?" Goro smiles crookedly. "Come on, I only would've taken a peek." Player 1: "It's an idiotic note and I probably ought to burn it," Mishka says. "I don't know why I'm being stupid about it. Listen, thanks for the weird chat. I've been needing to say that thing about Aleksei for a while." He probably should've said it to Hansel first. But he keeps his tongue in his mouth. He's one week into his "don't send Hansel any more notes" resolution and he almost broke it. Player 2: Goro looks away, wishing he'd kept his own mouth shut. What the hell was the point of blathering about his childhood? It had felt right in the moment, but.... He forces himself to look back at Mishka, and raises an eyebrow. "Ex-husband's still got a hold over you, does he? After all this time?" Player 1: Mishka's face immediately turns scarlet. "He does not," Mishka says. "Ah, god damn it. Am I that transparent?" Player 2: "Ah, shit. No. Well, yes. It's just..." Goro's avoiding his gaze again. "You know, I just thought, with the two of us... nah, never mind. I think I've overstayed my welcome." Player 1: Mishka catches his wrist. "Ah, fuck. I didn't--" He winces. "Look," he says. "No more bullshit. Full disclosure, I am agonizingly in love with my ex-husband, yes, and I kill you and bury the body out in my vineyard if you dare tell him so. Look. Stay here for the night. Play chess with me. Drink some of my wine. Give me something to focus on. I'm genuinely asking." His hand is still tight around Goro's wrist. "I like it," he says. "When you fuck with me the way you do." Bluntly. "For the record, I'm totally lost, here. I thought you, ah, weren't interested? I sent you a note and you tossed it aside. For some reason I got the impression you liked women. No?" Player 2: "Uh." Goro turns red. "You... you have to pick? I mean, I've never..." He turns redder. He pulls his wrist free. "Uh, chess. Sure. Where's the chess board?" He starts looking around the room. Player 1: When Goro pulls free, Mishka suddenly lets go of Goro's arm like he just remembered he's touching a hot stove and ought to stop. Mishka stares at Goro. The chessboard is finely-carved crystal and glass, sitting on the table in the middle of the room. It is the centerpiece. "It's... over there," Mishka says. Player 2: "Oh, yep. There it is." Goro marches over and takes a seat on one side. "You know, actually, uh, I think I will have some wine. I don't usually, but... except when I'm with you, it seems." Player 1: "Not worried I'm gonna poison you and extort your darling mother?" Mishka seems back on his feet. Back to the bullshit again. He reaches for the bottle, and his fingers pause over the mask. He starts to reach for it. Then he thinks about the night Hansel kissed in him the crow's nest, and something burns inside for a second before he's able to snuff it out. He leaves the mask where it is. He picks up the bottle, pours two glasses, and hands one over. It's time to shitfaced. He can't deal with this. The thoughts about I got Aleksei killed and don't get attached to people anymore and Hansel's already thirty-six are twisted up in his head. It's way easier to calm down around Goro, for whatever reason. Something external to focus on. Chess. Alcohol. Fun. Player 2: Goro gulps down half his drink in one go. "If you ever do anything to my mother," he says, "I'll skin you. And tell Hansel you're still in love with him." Player 1: "You adorable little-backstabber," Mishka says. "Deal." Another drink. He had this entire plan to plant evidence in Ripley's house, tip off the authorities, get her arrested, then go to Goro, pretend he didn't know how it happened, offer to help Goro break her out of prison before she hanged. Then they'd be allies. It was a good plan. Man, he hated it when his schemes went to waste. Maybe he'd save that one for someone else sometime. Player 2: Goro has no idea how to play chess. He wonders how long it'll take before Mishka notices. "Alright, you want to go first?" Player 1: They did play chess for a while. It took Mishka about fifteen minutes to realize Goro was just mirroring his moves, which at first seemed like a pretty good strategy, then seemed like maybe Goro had no idea how this worked. At the end of the night, he raises his arm for Goro to take it. "Walk a man to his room?" he says. Thinking about the another night, the bullshit with the arrow. "Defend my honor?" Player 2: Goro rolls his eyes, but with less genuine annoyance than the other night. He takes Mishka's arm. His cheeks are red from drinking. "I hope you know I'm sleeping on your couch. I'm not walking back to Skyport this late." Player 1: "I have a spare room, Goro. Don't be a heathen." Player 2: "A heathen? I'm no such thing, I'm a holy man. Really, though. You don't need to bother with the spare room. The couch is fine." Player 1: They're at his door, night. Mishka's room is on the top floor, the one with the least entrances and exits. Fuck, he thinks. The mask is still downstairs. .... He can get it in the morning. The too-sweet wine is still hot on his tongue. The bed's right there, though. Before he can talk himself out of it, he grips Goro tight by the tunic and shoves him against the wall. He kisses him hard, the way he wants to, the way he's been thinking about. The cleric goes still, barely breathing. Mishka doesn't let go of his tunic. Kisses him again, a little harder this time, instead. Goro makes a small, shocked sound, and something inside Mishka burns. Mishka let go. Goro's tunic is loose and untucked already. Mishka slides his hand up and feels the skin there for a second, remembering the knife scars. He wants to ask, but doesn't. He takes a step back. "Good night," he says. Player 2: Goro is now very, very, red. He also seems to have forgotten how to blink. He stares at Mishka, wide-eyed. Then he looks past Mishka, into the bedroom. The bedroom. Oh, hell no. He's not going in there. Except... his gaze lands on Mishka's desk. There's a crumpled sheet of paper sitting on it. It's too far away to read, but Goro recognizes it anyway. He looked over it a lot. He knows the width of the margins and the length of each line. He walks over to the desk, grabs the note, and stuffs it into his pocket. Then he turns around and walks back out, past Mishka, without a second glance. He goes downstairs, and sleeps on the couch. END Category:Text Roleplay